


Morning Cuddles

by thatindiechick



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Pregnant Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatindiechick/pseuds/thatindiechick
Summary: Pregnant Eggsy is dealing with morning sickness, and wanting nothing else but cuddles from David.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 22





	Morning Cuddles

“Daaaaaave!” Eggsy half whined, half yelled; resulting in David almost falling down the stairs to get to where Eggsy was, now perched on the end of their bed, arms wrapped around his middle.

He’d had a particularly rough night, waking up at about 2 in the morning, sick. Once everything that could have possibly come up had done so, David went upstairs to the kitchen, returning about 10 minutes later with a mug of peppermint tea, which Eggsy gratefully sipped at until his stomach settled enough and he could go back to sleep, curled up as close to David as he could get.

“What is it, what’s wrong?!”

David’s concern level lowered drastically as Eggsy looked up at him, stretched out his arms, and proceeded to make grabby hands at him.

David chuckled as he walked over to Eggsy and Eggsy immediately latched onto him at the waist, “love, I’ve gotta get going. I’m already late.”

Eggsy moaned into David’s shirt as he nestled his face into it, “no. You ain’t goin’ no where. Need a cuddle. Still feelin’ off.”

David sighed, “alright, hold on. Give me a second.”

Eventually getting Eggsy to release his grip, David pulled out his phone and dialed Harry. As soon as he answered the phone, David could hear the concern in his voice.

“Is everything alright, David?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Sorry, I’m late, Eggsy had a bad night last night.”

“Oh no. Is he still feeling bad?”

“No, no, he’s feeling a bit better now, he’s just . . .” David paused, taking in Eggsy’s face for a moment. Eggsy, usually so cocky, smart-mouthed, and independent, had the facial expression of a kicked puppy as he tried to grab hold of David’s jacket and pull him back over to him, “he’s just feeling a little bit needy right now and I was calling to see if it would be okay if I didn’t come in today. Just don’t feel right leaving him like this, is all.”

“That’s absolutely fine. Let me know if either of you need anything, I can come by after work.”

“Will do. Thanks, Harry,” David turned and sat his phone down on top of the dresser before turning back to Eggsy, “alright, I’m all yours.”

Eggsy’s death grip with his arms around David’s waist returned.

“You going to let me go so I can change? Or am I getting back into bed wearing a three piece suit?”

Eggsy shook his head, letting him go.

Once David had gotten changed, he switched off the lights and untied the curtains, attempting to make the room as dark as possible, and got back into bed.

Eggsy practically mewled as he nestled into David’s chest.

“You wake me up if you need anything, okay? I mean it, anything,” David said, gently rubbing the back of Eggsy’s head.

“Uh-huh.” The scent of David’s cologne, combined with the feeling of having his arms around him, had already begun lulling Eggsy back into sleep.

Moving as slowly and gently as possible so as not to wake him, David slipped his hand underneath Eggsy’s shirt, letting it rest on his stomach. It was still early, and he hadn’t begun showing yet. He thought back to a year and half earlier, when they’d first met, and how he’d had absolutely no clue that this is where they’d end up. Smiling to himself, David gently pressed his lips to the top of Eggsy’s head. This was just the beginning.


End file.
